Colombo
'Colombo '''is a very fluffy and furry cousin who has appeared in all Katamari games. He is covered head-to toe in thick, blackish-brown hair, like a dog. Colombo hates when it is summer and is stated to be mutually attracted to Lalala in the first game. He always grooms himself naturally and not artificially. In Touch my Katamari, it is shown that Lalala wears a wig made from his hair. Colombo's Sound Appearances Katamari Damacy Where/How to Find: Make Ursa Major - On the back of an elephant at the gas station. Size: 68cm7mm Description: He dislikes summer because of his thick body hair. He and Lalala are mutually attracted. When Rolled Up: "Ah, Colombo. We saw you on the elephant, but you were kind of embedded. How disturbing." We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Animals - Riding on an alligator. (Must roll Beyond first). Size: 1m50cm Description: A shaggy cousin. He's at a loss on what hairstyle to choose, but it's not just a hairstyle problem anymore. When Rolled Up: "Oh!! You just rolled up some weird hairy thing! Wait...it's cousin Colombo. Oh, stop getting in the way!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's cousin Colombo. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? Making friends with an alligator? We have no idea what you're talking about." Racecar: Yarn Car Mask: Crow Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Model Shop - He's difficult to find since he just showing his back only, next to mouse hole. Size: 18cm Description: He couldn't decide on a hairstyle, which he explains why he looks so shaggy. When Rolled Up: "Hmm? A fuzzy little thing... It's cousin Colombo! Don't bother hiding." Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Leaf Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Lovers' Loom DLC - Rolling a ball among the many bouncing around from the stairs. Size: 20cm Description: A shaggy cousin. He's at a loss on what hairstyle to choose, but it's not just a hairstyle problem anymore. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A very hairy cousin. Despite his shaggy looks, he is very hygienic. He takes good care of his hair. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something shaggy... It's Colombo! Why aren't you at skating lessons?" Stage Conclusion: "A touch of fluffy... Aha, it's Colombo. Hungry? Dolce de leche is on tap in the Princedom." Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Farewell! - On a vacuum cleaner. Size: 300 Cosmos Description: A shaggy cousin. He's at a loss on what hairstyle to choose, but it's not just a hairstyle problem anymore. When Rolled Up: "I think you rolled over something hairy. Oh! It's Colombo! Get a haircut, hippy! And a job! King: What's that? Yarn from Our stash? Oh. It's Colombo. How disappointing." Stage Conclusion: "Tsk, We need a clothes brush. Oh, it's Colombo. You make a nice lint." Tap My Katamari'' How to Obtain: Twelfth available cousin, he can be called for 7.00b coins. Description: A shaggy cousin. He's at a loss on what hairstyle to choose, but it's not just a hairstyle problem anymore. Trivia *He can be found in the Cowbear stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s running around on the racetrack. **He can be rolled up at 1m50cm. ***If he gets rolled up in the Cowbear level in We ♥ Katamari, the king will say "It’s a cow!! It’s a bear!! No... It’s a mistake!! It was actually Colombo!!". *He can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s relaxing on a island in the polar region. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *He can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s in the cloud cluster with Kyun. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *In the Cousins stage, he’s on the back of a bear cub. **He can be rolled up at 1m. Category:Characters Category:Cousins Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Tap My Katamari: Characters Category:Tap My Katamari: Cousins